Absent
by PinkAngel17
Summary: It couldn't be the end...right? Just a little oneshot that picks up after the episode 'Lauren' from Garcia's POV. M/G


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Criminal Minds.

I know I should be working on those two chapter stories I've already started writting, but for some reason I'm in the oneshot mood lately. And then after last night's episode I had to write this. I will be getting back to longer stories eventually though.

* * *

So this was it? After years of friendship, trust, bonding…of being a family, this is what it came down to? First Elle and Gideon left, Haley was killed, then the higher ups went and took her JJ away, and now Emily was gone too. What the hell had happened to her family?

Here they were, JJ, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, there newest member Sever, and herself all gathered around the casket of their fallen family member. This was beginning to become a far too familiar scenario. And she _hated_ it. She despised it so much she was about ready to beat the crap out someone and not electronically this time. But the overwhelming sadness kept her from releasing her anger. At least for now.

Penelope stood next to Morgan, clutching his hand as he held hers back just as tightly, while they watched their friend's casket being lowered down. This was it. Emily Prentiss, the unstoppable force of a nature, was gone for good. As the remaining members of the team walked away from the lowering casket it should have sealed the truth. It should finalize it in a way.

So why didn't it?

Why didn't this feel like the end? For some reason Penelope just couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the last of Emily Prentiss. Deep down a nagging voice was screaming that something wasn't right. But then again her friend was dead, so why should it feel right.

But this whole thing was just _wrong_. Something in the pit of her stomach told her this wasn't the end. And maybe the others felt it too. Looking around as she swiped the tears out of eyes she noticed them. They were pretty much devastated it seemed, but there was something odd about it. JJ and Hotch were bringing up the rear, both with storm clouds in their eyes and…something else.

Reid had his hands shoved in his pockets and staring down at the grass as they walked along, his eyes red, his forehead creased as if deep in thought. Rossi's face was blank, but seemed older, softer, and a bit more troubled then it was just a week ago. Sever had her arms crossed as if fending off the world, staring ahead with her own look of thoughtfulness clouding her features.

And then there was Morgan. He lost his friend, his partner, and his sister. The dark look of anger was expected, as was the pain and hurt in his deep brown eyes. But what about the confusion she saw hiding in there? Was he feeling the same thing she was and wondering why too?

She was pulled from these thoughts when a strong, comforting arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer to solid form of Derek Morgan and tucking her neatly into his side. Morgan continued to look ahead, not stopping as he clutched her tightly against him.

She glanced up at his handsome face and he, feeling her eyes on him, looked down and for a moment a small smile graced his other wise troubled features as their eyes locked. Silently they agreed, not needed the words, both just knowing the other's thoughts, that this really wasn't the end. Not for them and not for their family. They still had each other. Something she knew they were both thankful for.

And they couldn't let this tear them apart anymore. They were a team, a family, and nothing would ever change that if Penelope Garcia had anything to say about it. She would protect her family until her last dying breath. Nothing would tear them apart again!

Especially now. Another family member had been taken from them and that empty hole could never be filled, but their family would still expand in one way at least. Looking down she placed a hand on her abdomen as a tear leaked out of her eye.

Morgan's hand wrapped around her just a bit more so his fingers brushed over the side of her stomach making her glance up again. When she did she noticed he'd been watching her and, after giving him a watery smile, he leaned over and kissed her temple gently, almost reverently.

Out of the darkness would come a glimmer of hope, their own little bundle of light. So this family would stick together. They had to. Because when it came right down to it they really weren't just a team, they were a family in every way that counted. Everyone of them was needed in this little miss-matched blanket and, even though there were a few unfixable holes now, the rest would stay woven together because if anymore were gone the rest would come unraveled.

As Morgan helped her into the SUV and fallowed behind her she got a glimpse of Emily's grave site. It seemed empty, alone even in the quietness of the cemetery. And it still didn't seem like the end. No, Emily Prentiss wasn't dead, she was just…absent.

* * *

How did you like it? Let me know what you think!


End file.
